1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including an organic light emitting element realizing light emitting through driving power supplied from a driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been recently spotlighted as a display device for displaying images.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
The conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display panel including an organic light emitting element (an organic light emitting diode) and a driver connected to one side of the display panel and supplying driving power to the organic light emitting element.
Recently, as the size of the display panel has been increased, the number of organic light emitting elements included in the display panel has also increased such that the organic light emitting element of the display panel requires greater driving power.
However, in the conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, the driver is connected to one side of the display panel such that it is difficult to supply sufficient driving power to the organic light emitting element included in the display panel having the increased size.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.